Baraouji no Kiss
by Rukiyo
Summary: KHR parody of Barajou no Kiss. Tsuna's been told to not take off his ring or else a terrible punishment will befall of him. What happens when it suddenly disappears and there are knights before him? 6927 8027 5927 1827 R27 D27 & others
1. The Name of the Rose

This is a KHR parody of Barajou no Kiss! XD

I came up with this idea while talking with Sharkie [One of nicknames for her rofl] (iBiteToDeath) and random convos ensued about this... And here we go! XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn OR Barajou no Kiss.

WARNING: OOC-NESS AND CRACK AHEAD XD

WHEN I SAY OOC, I MEAN OOC. A MOODY AND SERIOUS YAMAMOTO. ROFL

* * *

Hey. I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. People call me 'No Good Tsuna'. It's because I fail at _everything_ I do! What troubles me a lot is the ring around my right middle finger. My father gave it to me and told me to never take it off or lose it. The thing about this ring is, it won't come off anyways! It's stuck on my finger! He called it a "charm of protection".

_Should you ever lose it; a terrible, fearsome punishment will befall you._

It was startling to hear that when I was younger… It's the most vivid memory I have of my father. I haven't exactly had the chance to many memories with him either. I've tried many times to get the ring off; I almost broke my finger too!

Nothing worked.

What's even worst is that every time I tried, something bad would _always_ happen afterwards! I'm no good Tsuna, I'll always be. This ring just makes my life even worst! If this stupid ring really is a charm of protection, then I wish it would let me live my life just a little bit more peacefully!

"Hii!" I shrieked and ran out of my house, a piece of toast hanging out of my mouth as I ran to school. "I'm going to be late!"

I managed to make it in time before the bell. I was greeted with a smiling Kyoko and a frowning Hana.

"Seriously Sawada," Hana groaned. "You should be more enthusiastic about making it to school on time."

Kyoko giggled and I blushed in embarrassment. The door slid open from behind me.

"Hii!" I exclaimed. I looked behind me to find Yamamoto looked down at me. He frowned.

"Don't stand in front of the door when I'm trying to get through," He said.

"S-sorry!" I exclaimed, bowing apologetically.

"You making a lot of noise so early in the morning," He said and walked away.

"He's been mad at you ever since you beat him in the sports festival, he held such a deep grudge," Kyoko said.

"Besides his bad attitude, he's got some cute points," Hana said with a smirk. I grimaced.

"It's practically your fault that I did," I said. "You blasted scary thunder and sounds!"

"We wanted to see how fast No Good Tsuna could _run away_!" Hana laughed. Kyoko smiled sheepishly.

"Settle down! Homeroom's going to start!" Reborn barked, walking into the room. We all rushed to our seats.

--

All the girls seem all hyped up about the third-years. I sighed. It sucks that I forgot my bento today. Which exact third years might you ask?

Well… Rokudo Mukuro is the student council president. Then there's Gokudera Hayato, a punk looking boy that's amazingly intelligent. What I'd give to be as smart as him. I squeaked when I was shoved back by some girls. I accidently bumped into Hibari Kyouya. The disciplinary committee president.

"Herbivore," He growled, glared and then walked away. I sweat dropped. Everyone was scared of him. Well except for a few of the third years… I sighed and finally arrived at the school store.

Awe shucks. They're sold out!

--

I leaned on the broom I was holding and was spacing out randomly.

"Quit slacking off, Tsuna," Yamamoto's voice rang.

"Hii!" I shrieked and jumped almost five feet in the air. "Y-Y-Yamamoto! Why're you calling me Tsuna!?"

"Why? It's what everyone calls you," He grunted. "Fine, I'll call you No-good Tsuna."

"That's even worst!" I threw my head back in frustration. I blinked. Something red? A flower petal…? I reached up to it. "Er-" I was hit at full blast in the face and raised my hands in defense and I was wobbling and fell backwards.

"Tsuna?"

I continued to fall backwards. I was surprised when I didn't feel the floor's impact, but instead I was caught in a pair of strong arms. I looked at Yamamoto with a slight blush and then quickly got out of his grasp.

"T-t-thank you for catching me!" I managed to stutter. I blinked as I noticed a card on the floor. I held it up with my right hand.

"Hey…," Yamamoto began. "Weren't you wearing a ring?"

"Eh?" I looked at my hand. "HIII! WHERE IS IT!?" I looked around desperately on the ground. Oh right! There was something green that hit me full force in the face! I turned around and I saw him. I quickly chased after it. He _has_ to have my ring!

"Oi… Tsuna… That thing in your hand…," Yamamoto started. I didn't pay attention to anything after that and ran after that green thing. I chased him and entered the library.

"He probably tried to run through here…," I murmured to myself. I saw his squirly green tail. Bingo! I don't want to deal with the punishment my dad was talking about! I lifted the black curtains he crawled under. "Give it up, you ring thief!" Eh? I fell down through some hole or something. I bounced on something and rolled down onto solid ground. "Where'd that ring-snatcher!!!?"

I paled as I saw some giant monster dragon-whatchamacallit. Is this supposed to be… My punishment!?

"Who's there?" A familiar baritone voice rang from behind me. I shrieked and turned around.

"Reborn-sensei!" I exclaimed. I looked at me with a frown with his hands in his pockets.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," He said with a smirk. "Tell me, can you see that child over there?"

"See it!? Of course! It looks scary and could kill somebody!" I shrieked.

"Hold on… That card," Reborn's eyes narrowed at me and I glanced down at the card I held onto in my right hand.

"Oh… I guess I kept holding onto it," I murmured.

"I see…" A scary smirk was on Reborn's lips as he approached me. "Heh, could I ask you, for a kiss?"

"EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?" I exclaimed. "What are you talking about sensei!?"

"Not me, idiot," Reborn muttered. "There's no way I'd kiss an idiot like you. I'm talking about that." He pointed at the card still in my hand "_That_ is something precious that will always keep you safe…"

"A charm of protection, right?" I asked. I recognize this speech… Reborn nodded. I looked at him like he was kind of stupid, but at the spur of the moment, I didn't exactly have a choice, especially with _that thing_ behind us! I closed my eyes and pressed my lips against the card. "Hiiii!" Something red was coming out of the card! Wait! There's a person… coming out of the card!?

"_**As ordained by our ancient contract, I present myself to you, as your rose knight,**_" A voice said. I blinked and stared. "Tsk, coming all the way out here can only mean one thing… _**Milord, I await your orders.**_"

My jaw unhinged itself and dropped.

"Y-Y-YAMAMOTO!?" I exclaimed. He raised his head and his eyes widened.

"T-TSUNA!?" He exclaimed. "OF ALL PEOPLE!?"

"Y-Y-YAMAMOTO! HOW'D YOU COME OUT OF THE CARD!?!??!?" I looked over to see the monster thingy attacked us. "Hii! Do something!"

"NO WAY IN HELL I'M FOLLOWING YOUR ORDERS!" Yamamoto shouted.

"**JUST HURRY UP AND DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!**" I screamed. My eyes widened as thorns came out of the card and wrapped themselves around Yamamoto.

"Tch, the real deal… Let's get one thing straight! You can absolutely, _can-not-laugh_, got it?" He said to me. I blinked in confusion. Yamamoto!?

"_**Heed me, rose, o my roasrio! As we have been ordered!**_" Yamamoto said, some katana appeared in his hands. I suddenly felt as if I was being drained. "_**REND ASUNDER!!**_" I saw roses around us again.

Poof!

"Huh!?" The both of us said.

"Geez, Leon, you need to stop fooling around and transforming randomly," Reborn said. Leon crawled up and nested comfortably in Reborn's hat's rim. I sweat dropped at that.

"What in the world… Is going on here…?" I asked in puzzlement.

"What, you ask?" Reborn looked at me. "Why, you two showed me the answer to that question just a while ago. My companion, Leon, the lizard here, is the guardian. Ever since the formation of the contracts, long ago, he's protected that card."

"I understand what you're saying , but…" I looked behind me.

"You got somethin' to say?" Yamamoto grunted.

"You called yourself a knight! You're just Yamamoto, aren't you!?" I exclaimed at him.

"Oh yeah? What about you? It was getting a little too hot 'n' heavy for ya a bit earlier, wasn't it?"

"I- I don't want this kind of knight! I don't!" I exclaimed with a large blush on my cheeks.

"Fine by me! I don't want you, either!" Yamamoto said, crossing his arms.

"Really now? How about someone else then?" Reborn asked with a smirk. He held out Leon, the lizard and it opened its mouth. I paled as cards flew out of it.

"Hiii!?" Reborn handed me three cards.

"Try kissing a different knight," He said with a smirk.

"Kiss a card!?" I exclaimed. "B-but it's just paper, right!?" Reborn frowned and then just shoved them in my face, making me kissed them. Suddenly, White, blue and black roses appeared.

"_**The seal has been broken.**_" Mukuro, my senpai appeared out from the white rose and my eyes widened. "Kufufu, I've eagerly awaited your arrival, my dominion. Now, lord. What are you orders?"

"Hmph, I don't like him," Hibari said.

"I will follow your every command, milord," Gokudera said.

"These contracted cards, have been waiting for you," Reborn said with a smirk. Hey dad… Could this be what you talking about when you said I'd be punished? I stared at the four people in front of me. Yamamoto, Gokudera, Mukuro, and Hibari…

I fainted.


	2. Embarrassment and Dinner

I'm such a pervert... rofl.

Knights:

White: Mukuro

Red: Yamamoto

Black: Hibari

Blue: Gokudera

* * *

I woke up in the morning in my dorm room. I groggily rolled over to my right and snuggled into the warmth on that side. I think I was only wearing my boxers… I do that sometimes, but I usually sleep with my pajamas. Oh, I wonder what time it is… Oh well, it doesn't matter. I buried my nose and inhaled a smell of cologne.

Huh? Cologne? I don't wear cologne, neither does my roommate…

"Nnngh," I opened my eyes and although my sight was slightly blurred, I think I saw a person beside me. I drowsily looked up, still lying down, to see Mukuro smiling down at me. Oh, it was senpai. I laid my head back on the pillow and closed my eyes.

…

…

My eyes shot open.

"EEEEEEH!?" I quickly sat up and stared at a shirtless Mukuro, who was lying on his side, his elbow resting on the pillow for support. "S-SENPAI!?"

"Kufufu, you've finally woken up, Tsunayoshi-kun," Mukuro said with a brilliant smile.

"M-Mukuro-senpai! W-what're you d-doing sleeping beside me… Without a shirt? ... WHY AM I ONLY IN MY BOXERS!?"

"It's uncomfortable to sleep in the school uniform," Mukuro said with a frown. "You looked so peaceful while sleeping; I couldn't make you 'uncomfortable'…"

I'M ALREADY AS UNCOMFORTABLE AS IT IS!

"T-then why are y-you here?"

"I'm making sure you're fine," Mukuro said with a charming smile. I paled. Sure you were. "You wouldn't stop clinging to me as you slept…" I paled. Oh shit. Really!? "You wrapped your legs around my waist and started calling my name… I found it hard to hold back. You were getting excited down here-" His hand suddenly groped me in my private region "- and crying out."

"W-W-W-WHAT!?" He pulled me into his lap and started rubbing me through my boxers. "A-ah! S-senpai! S-stop!"

"Kufufu, Tsunayoshi-kun, no need to be so shy," Mukuro said, his hand slipping into my boxers.

"Ah!" A large blush covered my cheeks as my hands gripped the bed sheets. I could feel his arousal pushing against my rear. "S-senpai!" I cried as he cupped me and then started stroking slowly. He kissed my neck. "S-stop!"

"You know you don't want to, Tsunayoshi-kun," He whispered into my ear. I shivered.

"Senpai… **STOP**!" I cried out.

Abruptly, thorns came out of nowhere and wrapped themselves around Mukuro.

"Oh my, I never knew milord loved to do it this way," Mukuro said, a sly smirk on his lips. I paled. HE ENJOYED IT? OH GOD HE'S AN 'M'. I resisted the urge to vomit.

"Out!" I kicked him out of my room (I also threw whatever he had brought along with him, though it was just the top part of his uniform) and made sure the door was locked. I leaned against the door for a moment, blushing and hiding my face in my hands. A few more moments pasted and I ran into the washroom.

--

I don't know what to do! I'm too embarrassed! I stared down at mini-me and it was starting to get painful. I stood in the washroom for about ten minutes contemplating what to do. I didn't want to… Jack myself off… That's EMBARRASSING! I'm lucky I haven't seen Dino, my roommate, today. It would be awkward for him to walk in on me curled up on my bed with a hard-on.

"MILORD! IT IS NOW TIME FOR DINNER! I WILL ESCORT YOU!" I jumped at the sudden slam of the door. I looked over to see Gokudera with a giant grin plastered on his face. He froze and his smile disappeared as he saw me naked on my bed, a very obvious erection pointing upwards. My face was dark red and Gokudera was blushing. "M-milord?!"

"Ahn," I looked at him pleadingly. "Help me please, Gokudera-kun…"

In a blink of an eye, I was pushed down onto the mattress and Gokudera was looking down at me. He was kneeling between my legs.

"M-Milord!"

"Do something, please." I gasped as I felt him grab my erection and start stroking at a fast pace. I moaned. "Ahn!" He leaned down and kissed me on the lips, his tongue slipping between. I cried out and came, white semen over my abdomen. I looked up at Gokudera and he swallowed. I gasped. I could feel his need against me. He quickly lowered his hand and inserted a finger in me. I cried out in pain.

"M-Milord!" Gokudera sounded panic. "Don't worry. I'll make you feel really good."

I cried out as more fingers were added and they were pushing into me, making me feel really weird. A knot was tightening in my stomach.

"Nngh!" Suddenly, the fingers were pulled out and I heard unzipping. Gokudera's uneven breathing could be heard as I felt something being pushed up against my hole. I cried out as it pushed it. "AH!"

"M-Milord!" Gokudera moaned as he thrusted into me. I gasped for air and cried out. He quickened the pace and I continued to scream.

"G-Gokudera-kun!"

--

I sat alone at a table in the cafeteria. My rear was sore and my throat hurt.

"M-Milord! I'm sooo sorry!" Gokudera said, rushing over to my table with his food. He sat down across from me and started begging me for forgiveness.

"Oya oya, what did you do to my Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro sat down beside me on my left and started stroking my waist. He received a tonfa to the face.

"Stop committing such acts in the school," Hibari growled, sitting down on my right. I sweat dropped.

"Yo." Yamamoto sat down beside Gokudera.

The entire table was being stared at. Everyone was staring at the guys around me. They stand out so much, especially with their looks. I shrunk into my seat.

"Is that no-good Tsuna with them!?"

"No way!"

"He doesn't belong there!"

"He ruins it all!"

"Tch, they'd better watch what they say," Gokudera growled, gripping his metal knife.

"Tsunayoshi-kun's the best person at this table," Mukuro said with a smile, wrapping his arm around me once again. He was going to have a bruise on his face… After how hard Hibari hit him.

"Hmph, he's at least better than those girls that won't shut up and stop gossiping," Yamamoto grunted.

"He's still a herbivore," Hibari muttered. Everyone at the table stared at him.

"T-thanks everyone," I said with a light blush on my cheeks. Everyone at the table was now staring at me.

"Of course, you are our dominion," Yamamoto said, taking a bite out of his dinner. Mukuro leaned over to whisper something in my ear.

"EH!?"

"Kufufu, I'll be even better than the idiot over there," Mukuro said with a smirk. "You'll be screaming all night long!~"

"HIII!" I sweat dropped as everyone at the table was now attacking Mukuro. I sighed and sat back down, eating my dinner. Reborn came over and kicked some sense into everyone a few moments later and we were all eating dinner together.

Is this hell my punishment?


	3. Humiliation Play

I wanted to update this. Bleh.

Yamamoto's personality is now all over the place! I'm trying to make less OOC now, it just kind of creeped me out... bleh, he'll be serious sometimes... not often though... but sometimes.

* * *

I was surprised how early I woke up. Technically, it wasn't exactly early, but I made it in time for homeroom in the morning. I was tempted to rub it in Hana's face, but decided against it. I don't want to die…

"Mah, Tsuna, you're early this time," Yamamoto greeted me with a grin. I paled. What. The. Hell?

"YAMAMOTO! DID YOU DRINK SOMETHING FUNNY THIS MORNING!" I grabbed his shoulders, well, his arms, (he's way too tall…) and shook him. He sweat dropped and frowned.

"Stop it," He muttered.

"The baseball idiot had a giant mood swing," Gokudera grunted. "MILOOORD! GOOD MORNING! OH MY GOD, I'M UNWORTHY OF EVEN GREETING YOU!"

I sweat dropped.

"Mood swing?" I asked. I didn't even want to question the part of being unworthiness… Oh god, I think he's still saying it. Yamamoto grinned.

"My dad said I was being too grumpy lately so he gave me some baseball shaped sushi and stuff," Yamamoto said. "He said it's probably because he made all this strange new foods for testing and it probably just threw me off!~" THAT WAS ALL IT TOOK! SOMETHING'S NOT RIGHT WITH THIS BOY! (Oh wait… that means it wasn't the fact that I beat him in the race…)

"Kufufu, good morning, Tsunayoshi-kun," Mukuro greeted. I paled as he took my hand and kissed it. Gokudera's eye twitched and started yelling at Mukuro. Said boy just ignored him. Mukuro smiled charmingly but I just shivered with disgust. "You know, my bedside was really cold this morning…"

"No Good Tsuna's ruining the scenery!" I heard a girl whisper.

"Damn it!" Another hissed. I paled.

Mukuro leaned forward with his hands twitching strangely and I was seriously getting scared… Fortunately for me, a tonfa was slammed onto Mukuro's head. I sighed with relief as Mukuro fell to the ground.

"Stop crowding, herbivores," came Hibari's growl. Everyone was silent and backed up slowly. Well except for Gokudera, Yamamoto and Mukuro (well, I don't think he counts… he's on the floor bleeding and I think he has a concussion…) Or not. Mukuro jumped up and started laughing. I shook my head.

Abruptly, my cell phone started ringing. My eyes widened. Uh oh. IT'S D-D-D-DAD'S RINGTONE! HIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

"P-PLEASE EXCUSE ME! I HAVE TO GO!" I exclaimed, running down the hall.

"Herbivore. No running," Hibari growled. I HAVE NO TIME TO BE SCARED OF HIBARI WHEN MY DAD'S TEXTING ME!

I panted as I stood outside the school. I flipped open my cell. I paled.

_Coming home tomorrow._

Uh oh. UH oh… UH OH… NOT GOOD. "I have to find it, fast!"

Forget the stupid punishment! _**DAD**_'s the one I'm really scared of!

I rummaged through the garbage disposal. Ugh, I'm really going to smell after this. I think my roommate's going to spray me with some air freshener later. He's done that before, but that was for no reason. More like he was joking… I think.

"MILORD! DO YOU NEED HELP! JUST TELL ME AND I WILL DO WHATEVER YOU WISH!" Gokudera's voice exclaimed. I jumped in surprise.

"G-G-GOKUDERA-KUN!" I exclaimed in surprise. "I-it's okay… it's my own fault I lost it, so I should look for it myself, too!"

"AS EXPECTED FOR MILORD! I'M NOT WORTHY!" Gokudera did some creepy motions with his hands and walked away. I groaned. I went back to searching. I yelped as I was shoved forward into the garbage. My eye twitched.

"Oh… come… on…," I muttered in disgust. Yep. My roommate's definitely going to just poor the entire air freshener liquid on me… I wonder what brand this time. I looked around, pulling garbage out of my hair with a disgusted look. "… There's no one there…" I furrowed my eyebrows. "Whatever… Dad's gonna be home tomorrow and I still haven't found it… I'm seriously screwed!" I went back to searching.

I'm not sure how long I was searching for… I kept having some strange things happening thing to me, accidents. I guess I kinda saw it coming anyways… No good Tsuna with a punishment. That's not a good mix. I sighed. This isn't working… I'm running out of time… and options. I groaned and reached into my pocket. I pulled out the red rose card. My eye twitched as my face inched closer to the card. This is embarrassing. … It's just a card… but… Awe screw it. I kissed the card. Out of the card came Yamamoto. Wow! It did work!

"Wait… What're you wearing?" I asked. He was wearing an old traditional uwagi, hakama and obi. Wow. He didn't look half bad… I coughed and mentally smacked myself. NO. BAD TSUNA. **NO**.

"Ahaha, hi Tsuna," Yamamoto laughed. "I was about to practice kendo!"

"Oh that's right… You do kendo…," I muttered. Oh wait… so this means they're summoned in real time.

"Yep! I love kendo!" Note to self, never get Yamamoto pissed ever again, especially with he's practicing kendo. "Anyways, why did you call me out?"

"I need helping finding my ring!"

"Okay!"

…

Ok. This is boring… and not working.

"Maybe if you call someone else to help too, we'll find it faster," Yamamoto suggested with a grin. "As they say, six hands make word faster than four!"

Yamamoto .You don't know how wrong that sounded.

I pulled out the white rose card. I'd rather not get bitten to death by Hibari and Gokudera doesn't seem to get along with Yamamoto (though it's one-sided).

"Good day to you, Dominion," Mukuro greeted, appearing in a burst of white roses. OH GOD. HE'S DRESSED STRANGELY AGAIN! THAT'S NOOOT RIGHT! "It's an honor to have been summoned by you, milord."

"Er… The thing is… I need to find my ring…"

"I see, you want me to help," Mukuro murmured nodding his head. He pulled out his cellphone. "I need you to assemble 1,000 of our men to help look. I paled.

"HUH! WAIT!"

"You disapprove?" Mukuro asked.

"I….I'd kinda like to avoid making a scene as much as possible."

"Oh. Okay."

I jumped in surprise as the garbage can behind us got knocked over. "Who's there!"

The person seemed to run away. Wait! There's something in her hand (oh. It's a girl too…?) I chased after her.

"W-wait!" I exclaimed, I grabbed her shoulder.

"Give it a rest already!" She exclaimed. My eyes widened. "What's your problem, anyway!"

I found myself falling off of the roof. Am I going to die with a _splat_? I'm going to die as no-good Tsuna?

"**'O fair white roses… cushion our princess in your embrace.**"

My eyes widened in response. Mukuro had caught me (with the assistance of the roses of course). "Are you unharmed, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

I blushed and quickly scrambled out of his grasp.

"T-thanks for saving me," I said. Mukuro made a face and I sweat dropped.

"Oh my! Milord has showed me such a face!" I wanted to shoot him…

…

We had got a hold of the girl and she stood before us.

"Why did you do that…?" I asked.

"This morning, I almost convinced myself to give Rokudo-san this love letter… but I threw it away before I could embarrass myself. I saw that Rokudo-san was also being close with you, and then I saw you searching for the letter so you could just laugh at me! S-so I tried playing mean tricks on you to stop you… but…"

"… So those accidents I've been having were because of…," I murmured. I guess I could sympathize with the girl. I would never have the guts to confess to Kyoko…

"Was _that_ all?" Mukuro asked. "Do you really think that is any way to express one's love for another? To love is to serve! I have dedicated all that I have to that service, and now this body of mine belongs to him alone, to do with as he wishes! A _**SLAVE**_ to the roses! I am nothing but a pitiful wretch of a man, his fate tied exclusively to the word of the wild rose of love! Aaah, but in spite of it all, nother could ever fill me with such joy as I feel now! So please, miss, could you find it in your heart to forgive my inability to response to your feelings?"

Dude. Do you think a simple _no_ would do? I'd prefer Kyoko do just say that instead of that creepy speech…

"Oh Rokudo-san! I never knew…! To think you'd be so serious and devoted to your love…!" OH GOD. WHAT THE HELL! I glanced at Yamamoto he sweat dropped and laughed.

"Wow! That was an interesting speech!" He said clapping. Yamamoto. You're oblivious. What the hell did your dad make you eat! You know what, I really _AM_ being punished… with a little something called _**HUMILIATION PLAY**_! I covered my mouth with my hand to prevent myself from vomiting. Seriously. Mukuro, that's disgusting.

"… I'm going back to my room," I groaned. "Thanks for your help… Sorta."

…

My cellphone rang right when I was outside my dorm room. I flipped my cellphone open and opened the door.

_Sorry, got cut off. Meant to say, I'm sending some things home tomorrow. Please help take care of them for me. From Dad w/ love._

"EHHH!"

I felt something being poured onto my head.

"Ew Tsuna, you smell funny."

…

"Dino-san, do you really need to pour _all_ of it on me!" I exclaimed.

"Well, now you'll smell like strawberries!" Dino grinned at me.

I pouted. Great. Strawberry scented air freshener.

I seem enough like a girl, thank you very much.


End file.
